Lucy
Lucy is a character from the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Lucy takes the appearance of a young teenage girl with short black hair and green eyes. Ninja Gear She wears a black padded uniform similar to one a ninja would wear. The sleeves are short and she's also wearing black boots. Vigilante Suit She now wears a green and grey suit with a mask attached that allows her to cover the lower part of her face. Personality Lucy has the personality of a fighter and survivor. She's stern when it comes to her life but, aside from that, she seems full of life. Like Brandon, she often makes jokes and snide comments but underneath all that, she actually cares about those close to her despite not knowing them for too long. Lucy also takes the time to listen to the viewpoints of others before taking action. Powers and Abilities The full extend of Lucy's powers are unknown but she has the power to use a small part of her alien DNA from the Ultimatrix. What this means is that she essentially can use the powers of any alien sample. This varies from pyrokinesis to enhanced strength and durable skin. She's also a programmed fighter which gives her the skills of a trained fighter without any experience. Weaknesses While Lucy has incredible power, it seems very limited and doesn't last for too long. She'll also have to wait before using her powers again similar to the waiting period that was present in the Omnitrix. Lucy is also exposed to anything that can harm or even kill a regular person. Biography While Brandon and his team were on a mission to stop Planet X from colliding with the Earth, they encountered the clone of Melinda Levin who had eventually kidnapped Sarah and placed her in a cloning chamber which was programmed to create a perfect warrior from her DNA. However, Brandon intervened and interrupted the cloning feature by meddling with the controls. This caused a genetic transfer of his DNA as well as the DNA from his Ultimatrix into the cloning chamber. Which all of the genetic changes, the cloning progress was finally completed, creating Lucy. At first Lucy wasn't sure what type of person she was despite knowing everything was was meant to know. Because of this, she helped Brandon and Sarah escape from their holding cells in order to become registered by her leader, Melinda's Clone. However, along the way, she started learning from Brandon, discovered the real Melinda and listened to her beliefs which changed Lucy's thinking all together. When finally confronting Melinda's Clone, Facsimile, Lucy made the decision to become her own person and disobey her leader. Later on, Lucy planned on traveling with the team to Earth before Planet X returned to its original dimension but she was shot by a blaster while protecting Brandon from Facsimile. She essentially died and was left with Melinda while the team returned to Earth. However, Lucy was revived by the cloning chamber which was modified for healing. This allowed her to heal herself back to life using Heal X's abilities. After her recovery, Lucy had worked hard to return back to the team; constructing a pod that allowed her to leave Planet X with the help of her warrior sisters and Melinda. Somehow, she was able to tranverse the dimensional barrier and arrive in the main dimension; soon finding herself on Earth. Upon arrival, she soon found out that Brandon and the team were hunted as criminals and that society had grown sour to them. There were also an increase in attacks occuring around this time. So, for the next week, Lucy took up the role as a crime-fighting vigilante by tracking down members of the Devastation Gang and stopping them from harming any more citizens. During one encounter, she was reunited with Brandon and the team and worked with them to finally stop the Devastation Gang at the source. Since then, she's been working alongside Brandon personally and the other members of the team in hopes of clearing their name and learning to become a true heroine. Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Appearances Ultimate Hero *Planet X (First Appearance) *Renegade Trivia *The original concept of Lucy was as female equivalent to Brandon, sharing his style but acting in her own way. She would essentially be the Supergirl of Brandon 10. *Lucy was inspired by Cindy Moon/Silk from Marvel Comics. Both characters share the same abilities as the protagonist (Brandon/Peter Parker) but have different designs and such. *Lucy was originally going to be Brandon's long lost sister. Gallery Lucy UH.png|Lucy in UH Lucy UH Masked.png|Lucy in her masked vigilante suit Lucy Ninja UH.png|Lucy in her Ninja outfit Lucy Concept Art.png|Lucy Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Clones Category:Hybrids Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:User:Brandon 10